Invalid Syntax -The Reboot story for all time.
by Flux
Summary: This is the mother of all Reboot stories. After my beautiful and talented partner-in-the-arts, Skahi and me wrote this masterpiece, a thousand other copies were created. Generic TRASH! I say. If you wish to see the ORIGINAL Reboot fanfic, this is it. Quit



    This fanfic and all of it's characters belong to me. Yes, and that implies
    that I DID invent Bob, Dot, Megabyte, and Fong. Oh... wait.. you don't believe
    me? Well TOO BAD!! REBOOT IS MIYNE!!!!!!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!
    ------------------------------------------
    Chapter 1 :: Experimental Conclusions
    It was dark, and a data storm was ripping across mainframe.... the sprites had
    no Idea why it had been so harsh lately, But all TOO soon, the answer would be
    clear...
    IN THE REAL WORLD...
    "Hey! Mich!" Michaela's friend Ren called to her from inside the house towards
    the basement.. "Check this out!"
    "What do you want now? I'm sick and tired of listening to your stupid dogs
    barking to the tune of Jingle Bells MP3.... and don't call me Mich!" she was
    quite annoyed, because he had been constantly pulling her away from her Quake3
    game, to do inane and stupid things downstairs all day. And of course calling
    her Mich.
    "Check this out!" He said as he ran up with a little ball in his hands.
    "What the HELL is that?" She asked, warily edging away from Ren, just in case
    the ball did something dangerous.
    He pushed a button, and the little ball started to roll around on the ground,
    on its own!
    "Thats already been invented smart guy.." she started
    "No, thats not it" He said as he then pushed a button and the MP3 of dogs
    barking Jingle bells started playing.. the small ball rocked and forth with the
    beat.
    Michaela looked around bitterly, developed an eye-twitch, then snapped into a
    violent rage, and kicks the ball in fury. It flies into the bathroom, then
    landing in the toilet, with a "splunk!"
    "Hey! whaja do that for?" Ren whined as he ran into the bathroom for a
    second... his hand plunging into the toilet, making a swishing sound... he came
    out a few minutes later, his shirt dampened to his arm.
    "I gotcha!" he said triumphantly, Michaela rolling her eyes as she snapped
    pencil after pencil, imagining his neck.
    "Mich! You broke it!" he held it up as it began to spark and sputter in his
    hands.
    "Swanky!" she said indignantly "And dont call me Mich!"
    "Hey! look at the ball! Its doing something wierd!" Ren said as the ball,
    indeed was doing something wierd
    The ball started to jiggle in Ren's hand, and it bounced and hopped and jumped
    and fidgeted and eventually fell to the ground where it landed with a THUD.
    "Wierd" Ren said as he looked and noticed the small round ball spinning on the
    ground, making a whirring sound, and playing the first note of the dogs barking
    Jingle Bells song over and over again...
    "Shut it up Ren before I stomp on it!" Michaela snarled as she snapped her
    fingers and looked at him angrily.
    just then, the Small Silvery ball that sparkled like glitter in sunlight in
    June took on a life of its own, and began to fly about the room... Knocking
    over expensive stuff and harrassing the ferret.
    "DAMNIT! Tell your STUPID ball to leave Xerxes alone!" Michaela screamed, the
    ferret escaped from the magical possessed gleaming ball, and scrambled up her
    shoulder and perched as he chittered at the ball admonishingly.
    "I cant! Im a useless computer geek! call the SWAT Team!" the ball flew up to
    him, flicked him in the nose, and he fainted.
    Michaela kicked him while he lay fainted on the ground.. then managed to grab
    him and drag him downstairs, she grabbed the ball out of mid hair and started
    to wrestle with it.. then slamming it on the keyboard numerous times... then
    creating some kind of dimensional warp, sucking everybody in the room..
    INCLUDING the ferret, into the computer.
    ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^
    CHAPTER 2 ::: INSIDE THE COMPUTER
    As his eyes opened up.. and surveyed the purple swirling sky, he laid there,
    feeling contented and happy, dreaming of his boy-hood days, all of which were
    abruptly brought to an end when he was dragged to his feet by a severely
    irritated Michaela.
    "Okay, the dogs barking jingle bells, was kinda tolerable, the ball throwing
    sparks, was kinda neat, for a little bit... but THIS has OFFICIALLY, gone TOO
    far." She was rather angry.
    "Where are we?" he asked
    "Right Ren, Like IM gonna know where we are... Hey! *drops him* lemme just get
    my MIDDLE-OF-NOWHERE MAP." She replied
    "Wait." Ren said eyeballing Michela
    "Dont you Eyeball me." she said with an angry grimace.
    He noticed she was a computer-imagy thing now, and she was not at all looking
    human.
    "MAN! youve got big polygons!" He said, startled
    "what?" she asked him
    "uhh.. nevermind.." He said
    "I wish I knew where we were..." he said
    JUST THEN!
    "Why youre in Mainframe Silly!" A small blocky thing with one eye said.
    "EHHH!?" Everybody said in SHOCK.
    JUST THEN, he walked off.
    "That was wierd" Ren said
    JUST THEN, they heard a noise...
    "Oh no! Help me!" everyone heard...
    JUST THEN, Instinctively Ren ran to see what happened, Noting the iminent
    danger ahead as explosions raged in a small town below them.
    "POWER UP!!" He screamed as he did a dancy thing and exploded in a flash..
    the light dimmed, and he was standing in different clothes.
    "Ren, you look like a Power-Ranger" Micheaala said
    "cool!" Ren cheered
    "No its not" She smacked him in the back of the head.
    "oo.. My head tingles... I feel weaker..." he fainted
    "God, Not again!" Michearla growled
    "Oh no! help us!" a bunch of people reinterated their earlier plea for help.
    "Mua ha ha!" JUST THEN, a sickening laugh rolled over the horizon.. The laugh
    was deep, and fluid, it seeped into her soul, and sent shivers down her skin.
    "What the HELL is going on here!?" Michleala said with a supremely fearing
    conscience.
    A large man-like thing walked into her view.. he was big, and mean, and he
    said
    "hello young lady.... I havent seen you around here...?" He wondered, there
    werent that many sprites in mainframe, and these 2 looked rather strange, to
    the point that they werent reacting with fear, and one was passed out
    "...How did you get here.. where are you from?" he asked her a barrage of
    questions in his deep british accent..
    "uhh.. we're on vacation from new york..." she began "Were on our way to
    Ohio..."
    "Yes... of course" he rolled his eyes.
    JUST THEN, someone else came by
    "MEGABYTE! COME BACK HERE!" he was a younger man who was on a skatey-boardy
    thing that FLIED!
    "I have to go now" he said and then he ran away.
    "Hmm... he had a computer-y name.. I wonder what that means?" she
    unnecessarily said out loud to herself
    "What were you saying?" Ren asked
    She looked at him funny, and he fainted.
    Then the Skatey-boardy guy came by..
    "hey, how ya doin?" he hopped off and landed all flashy and stuff..
    "Uhh whatever?" she said
    "My name's Bob." he said
    "uhh.. Nice hair?" she said
    "Yeah, its shiny." he said as ran his fingers through the 12 clumps of 'hair'
    on his head
    "Bob! where are you?" A woman's voice called from behind him
    "Oh, Hey Dot! how ya doing?" He said as he moved away from Michaela...
    "Hell-O" Ren said all suave-as-hell
    "Hi! Im dot! and this is mainframe.. a city in a computer."
    Michalara looks at Ren... and yells..
    "you MORON! you got me stuck in a computer?!" She smacks him on the head..
    "Oo.." He fainted
    "Hey, my hand tingles...."
    ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^
    CHAPTER 2 ::: DAMN!
    "Curses Hexidecimal." Cursed Megabyte with irritation intent in his tone.
    "Well.. If you were a little bit BETTER at being a Villain, then you'd have
    probably won." Hexadecimal convinced him.
    "MY Fault?!?!? ... If you would bother to recollect your earlier shortcomings
    and disregard your need to look at mine all the time the proper process of
    elimination and logic will tell you that I, who does not make mistakes COULD
    not have made this mistake, because I already said that I do not make mistakes
    and not making mistakes is what I do... I dont think" Exhumed Megabyte
    "Dont argue with me.. you are talking out of your ass AS usual! ..mmmm POOP!"
    chimed Hexadecimal.
    he Fidgeted to herself as she thought of his favorite childhood memory
    "I do not see how constantly bickering with you will allow me to take-over
    Mainframe, as the fact that bickering disallows one of proper use of his time,
    which in turn I cannot allow, because I need to use my time efficiently..." he
    flagitterated on and sinks into the background
    "...Megabyte..." Hexadecimal masticated her words before letting them out..
    "-And you cannot compete in this wearaday world without using your time
    and..... what?"
    "I want a puppy"
    "Why?"
    "because...."
    "because why?"
    "I dunno.."
    "So... anyways ... Time is the essence of good living...."
    "I wanna make puppy cookies.. theyre good for Scuzi."
    "uhh.. what?"
    "You know... puppy cookies.. theyre good!"
    "uhh..."
    He looked behind himself
    "Uhh... okay, I dont see any problem with getting you a puppy AFTER we take
    over mainframe. Okay?"
    "Hmm.. now I dont want a puppy anymore."
    "ugh."
    ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^
    Chapter 4 :: Look at this chapter
    Sitting in the far corner of a bar filled with lots of Binomes-gone-wrong in
    sector 3, a virus is playing darts. He looked around confidently and mopped up
    the competition.. and he turned to face the first virus already sitting..
    his hair flowed down his back in a gush of grey, tingling the air around him
    the the many flits it commited in the light breeze under the air conditioning
    ducts. You could tell hes better than you just by hearing his name... His
    cold grey eyes parked on his avocado face gazed about the room.. seeing only a
    few binomes standing, but were already headed for cover... He went to the table
    joining another virus and picked up his energy drink...
    he took a sip as he sat down..
    "I win." he said in a richly sickening baritone that sent shivers down the
    binomes's CPU's.
    "Syntax, theres a little more challenge when you play against someone else."
    the female virus said, her sultry voice running across the remaining binomes
    skin like velvet. She sat down across from him, the low lights picking up
    highlights in her lustrous black hair and deep blue skin.
    "...." He glowered at her.
    Pursing her lips she leaned her head against her hand. The few remaining
    binomes peered around whatever they were hiding behind to see what was
    happening. The motion caught her attention and she peered at them with luminous
    lavender eyes. With faint traces of a sneer on her lips she waved a hand at
    them dismissively. "Shoo!"
    Soon the two viruses were alone in the bar.
    "Of all the decrepit holes in this port you had to choose this one, Syntax"
    she purred. A condescending smile slid across her face at the cold glare from
    her companion. The smile abruptly slid off of her face as she laced her fingers
    together. "Why'd you want to see me Syntax?"
    He looked at her for a moment, his eyes running over her armor to land on her
    viral symbol; three burgundy slash marks. Nothing really stood out about it,
    except for the Block image superimposed over it. He looked back up at her. "To
    see if the rumors were true; that a virus such as your self could be caught,
    but not deleted. And if the rumors were true" to offer you a way around that
    block, if not a way to break it.
    Her eyes widened a moment in shock, then narrowed in suspicion.
    "Assuming you could, why would you?"
    "I need someone with your... skills."
    She waved a hand languidly. "And what would you be needing them for?"
    "I want Mainframe."
    "My, you are an ambitious one, aren't you?"
    "Yes." He said back to her with a glint of superimposed inflection in his left
    eye that she saw.
    ----------------------------------------------------------------------
    Chapter 5 :: Evil powers
    Everyone stood around sitting in Fong's office Fong came out and said "Hello
    my child!"
    "Who are you?" Ren asked Fong.
    "Fong my child." said Fong to Ren.
    "HEY YOU IDIOTS!" Michaela roared angrily as she hops up on top of the table
    and cusses. "#$%^&*()" She cussed
    "Michla!" Ren yelled as he jumped up on the table with Machile and he tackles
    her onto the ground. "Calm down!"
    "NO!"
    "Please! These people are our friends!"
    "Yes Michaela, please be calm."
    "You shut up! I'm talking to Ren!"
    "Oh, sorry" he said
    "Michealea! Ill find us a way out of here!"
    When suddenly Bob came in and shot beams all over the place
    "STOP FIGHTING!" Bob Roared.
    Michaela Roared "SHUT UP!" And kicks Bob in the face.
    "OUCH!!" said bob
    Ren got mad then, he transformed into super Ren and kicked the leg of the
    table out from under Michaela.
    "AHHH!" Michaela fell down and Ren caught her.
    "Mich," said Ren caringly staring into Michaela's pupils. "I'll get us out of
    here." "I promise" their faces came towards one anothers and they softly
    approached a kiss when Michaela's eyes popped open all angry.
    "DONT CALL ME MICH!" She slaps him and he fell down.
    "OCH!" Ren fainted
    "Damn..." Bob said complacently.
    "What?" replied Ren?
    "There's viruses in Mainframe!" Xerxes interrupted them.
    "YOU CAN TALK?!?!?!" Michaela said in SHOCK
    "There's VIRUSES in MAINFRAME?!" asked Bob.
    "YEAH!" Xerxes said.
    "YOU CAN TALK?!?!?!" Michaela didn't know that her ferret could talk.
    However, at that moment, everyone's thoughts were frozen in place when a low
    and grating growl drug itself across everyone's ears.
    "What the..." Bob's eyes darted from side to side in search of visible
    dangers.
    "No.." Dot spoke softly through a shaking breath.
    "What is it?" Bob asked her, placing a hand on her face.
    Dot's eyes stared directly ahead of her, drawn open, wide with fear... Dot
    lifted a finger to point at the window across from her. Everyone's faces turned
    slowly toward the window in question... each person's face then coming to the
    same fear flushed grimace.
    "AHHHH!" Michaela screamed
    "RUN AWAY!" rEN SCREAM
    GOD HELP US!!!!!" Bob hollered
    ----------------------------------------------------------------------
    Chapter 6 :: The Destitute Infinity
    Syntax proudly marched into the middle of town, wielding a giant laser-saber,
    he had a city to destroy.
    "Hey! Who are you?" one binome curiously approached Syntax.
    "DIE!" Syntax sliced the unwitting binome in half, spewing brains and guts
    everywhere...
    "O NO!" the binomes yelled as Syntax chased after them.
    "AHHH!" a binome screamed as he gushed blood and intestines all over the
    ground.
    "BLOAGH!" another one croaked as his head was separated from his body, sending
    a geiser of blood and internal organs into the air.
    "RGHLEAGH!" a third spewed as his brains were shot from out of his face as
    Syntax neatly sawed him in half spewing chunks of gore.
    "BARF!" another one vomitted his stomach's contents halfway before his heart
    exploded and Syntax scattered him into eight pieces with brains and colons
    littering the ground.
    By the end of his rampage, the streets were slick with blood and gallbladders,
    the walls of the surrounding buildings were horrid tapestries of red-shining
    torment. And syntax himself, was as red as Christmas.
    "I am eternal!" Syntax roared pulsing with raw, bloody energy, "Come and get
    me!" he began to scream in an orgasmic psychotic pleasure.
    "Young man, I think you should cease and desist before you get hurt." a low
    penetrating tone seeped into Syntax's hearing subroutines.
    Syntax stopped his pshychotic blood-rites instantly after hearing those words.
    Dropping his head thoughtfully, he addressed the person who had addressed him.
    "Megabyte.." he lulled. Turning around slowly, he came face to face with the
    monstrous mechanical beast beholden to the name, "Megabyte".
    "I was hoping you'd show up sooner or later." Syntax hummed.
    "Oh, and why would that be young one?" the forever calming drone of Megabyte's
    voice answered.
    "SO I CAN KILL YOU!" *Syntax slashes at Megabyte and megabyte ducks then
    megabite punches at syntax and sintax ducks, megabit kicks at sntax and snytax
    ducks and megbit gets kicked in the face and snytx ducks.*
    "Argh!" Megabyte coughs.
    "AHAHAHA!" yells Syntax.
    "Ill get you!" megabyte dissapears.
    "Whoa!" said syntax.
    ------------------------------------------------------------
    Chapter 8 : When Worlds Collide
    "INKOMING GAYM!" SCREEMD A BYNOM
    HEY RUN FOR KOVR"! SCREMED BOB WITH DOT BEHYND HIM...
    "NO BOB!" DOT SCERMED.
    "SHUT UP DAWT GO GET INTO KOVR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" BOB SCREMED
    "HAY WATS GOYNG ON?!?!?!?!?!?!" REN scremed
    "SUHT UP REN UR STOOPID!" MICKAYLA SCREMED
    "I M A FEHRIT!" ZERKSES SCREMED
    "AETGH!!!!!!!
    ^%$^&#*^&%q@#*@%#*@&#^*&^#*&@^#*&@#^$r@*&%#*&#%*@&#^*@&#%^*&@^#*&@^%#*&@^#*&@#^
    *@&#^*@&#^*@&#^@*#&^*@&%#*&@^%#&*@^#&#!)@(&@(*$r(*@^eiugsd*&^cb&@*(tb&*(eycibwe
    gdx(w&ycxbro*@&$
    v*ey^%$^&#*^&%q@#*@%#*@&#^*&^#*&@^#*&@#^$r@*&%#*&#%*@&#^*@&#%^*&@^#*&@^%#*&@^#*
    &@#^*@&#^*@&#^*@&#^@*#&^*@&%#*&@^%#&*@^#&#!)@(&@(*$r(*@^eiugsd*&^cb&@*(tb&*(eyc
    ibwegdx(w&ycxbro*@&$
    v*ey^%$^&#*^&%q@#*@%#*@&#^*&^#*&@^#*&@#^$r@*&%#*&#%*@&#^*@&#%^*&@^#*&@^%#*&@^#*
    &@#^*@&#^*@&#^*@&#^@*#&^*@&%#*&@^%#&*@^#&#!)@(&@(*$r(*@^eiugsd*&^cb&@*(tb&*(eyc
    ibwegdx(w&ycxbro*@&$
    v*ey^%$^&#*^&%q@#*@%#*@&#^*&^#*&@^#*&@#^$r@*&%#*&#%*@&#^*@&#%^*&@^#*&@^%#*&@^#*
    &@#^*@&#^*@&#^*@&#^@*#&^*@&%#*&@^%#&*@^#&#!)@(&@(*$r(*@^eiugsd*&^cb&@*(tb&*(eyc
    ibwegdx(w&ycxbro*@&$^%$^&#*^&%q@#*@%#*@&#^*&^#*&@^#*&@#^$r@*&%#*&#%*@&#^*@&#%^*
    &@^#*&@^%#*&@^#*&@#^*@&#^*@&#^*@&#^@*#&^*@&%#*&@^%#&*@^#&#!)@(&@(*$r(*@^eiugsd*
    &^cb&@*(tb&*(eycibwegdx(w&ycxbro*@&$
    v*ey^%$^&#*^&%q@#*@%#*@&#^*&^#*&@^#*&@#^$r@*&%#*&#%*@&#^*@&#%^*&@^#*&@^%#*&@^#*
    &@#^*@&#^*@&#^*@&#^@*#&^*@&%#*&@^%#&*@^#&#!)@(&@(*$r(*@^eiugsd*&^cb&@*(tb&*(eyc
    ibwegdx(w&ycxbro*@&$
    v*ey^%$^&#*^&%q@#*@%#*@&#^*&^#*&@^#*&@#^$r@*&%#*&#%*@&#^*@&#%^*&@^#*&@^%#*&@^#*
    &@#^*@&#^*@&#^*@&#^@*#&^*@&%#*&@^%#&*@^#&#!)@(&@(*$r(*@^eiugsd*&^cb&@*(tb&*(eyc
    ibwegdx(w&ycxbro*@&$
    v*ey^%$^&#*^&%q@#*@%#*@&#^*&^#*&@^#*&@#^$r@*&%#*&#%*@&#^*@&#%^*&@^#*&@^%#*&@^#*
    &@#^*@&#^*@&#^*@&#^@*#&^*@&%#*&@^%#&*@^#&#!)@(&@(*$r(*@^eiugsd*&^cb&@*(tb&*(eyc
    ibwegdx(w&ycxbro*@&$
    v*ey^%$^&#*^&%q@#*@%#*@&#^*&^#*&@^#*&@#^$r@*&%#*&#%*@&#^*@&#%^*&@^#*&@^%#*&@^#*
    &@#^*@&#^*@&#^*@&#^@*#&^*@&%#*&@^%#&*@^#&#!)@(&@(*$r(*@^eiugsd*&^cb&@*(tb&*(eyc
    ibwegdx(w&ycxbro*@&$ v*ey" MICAKLA KUSSED!
    O NO!" SCREMED BOB!
    "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
    SAID REN!
    TEH GAYM KAYM DOUN AND CACHES TEHM AWL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11
    "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!11!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" SED REN
    THE END
    


End file.
